Dangers in Magic
by willandjemlover
Summary: Hannah Mansfield just moved to the city of Naumkeag  Salem , in time for the beginning of the Salem Witch Trials. Hannah finds out she is actually a witch and her mother is hung. Hannah's life spins around, including her name and personality.
1. Chapter 1

****Well, this is a backstory to one of the characters for a story Cristina (my best friend) and I are going to work on. Any "mean sayins" toward any religion is no offense to anybody who is in a religion. This is just how these certain people thought, so I need to portray it. Also, the character Exercise is actually my 9th great-uncle, so no mean things toward him! lol R&R!****

My family and I were on the ship "Constable" as we traveled overseas from England to the 'New World'. I was only sixteen years old, knowing what future was lying ahead of me, but not knowing how it would turn out. Father was finding a wealthy family with a son around my age to marry me. Artie was already married to a wonderful woman named Maria. Richard was only a couple of years older than me, so of course he was looking as well as me. On the other hand, Richard was living with Artie and Maria in Virginia, so how would I know?

I felt a presence behind me, slowly creeping to my side, and I knew who it was after so many years. I felt her similar innocent aura, her calm, light, and quiet steps. Daisy always walked up to someone as if not to disturb people from their thoughts. Father was the same way, so it was a trait that they shared. I was trained to be more like my mother, but some part of me wished to be the complete opposite. But, that was improper. What man would want to marry a 'disruptive' girl?

Daisy, my fourteen year old sister, stood beside me, resting her elbows on the rim of the ship and daydreaming out into the sea. "Do you think our lives will be different than life in England?"

I snorted, simply lying so she wouldn't get too crazy. "Only if mother decides to stop making us into ladies."

Daisy sighed. "You know that will never happen."

"Exactly," I took a step away from that side of the ship and began heading back to my cabin.

As I glided toward my cabin, which was on the opposite side of the ship, I slid my hand over the rim as I passed by. I heard a yell from afar, so I glanced up into the sea. I stopped abruptly, frozen in horror. A ship was far away from us, somehow going the opposite way of us. A shiver ran down my spine as I recognized the flag.

The Jolly Roger.

The men were standing from the ladder ropes on the side of the ship, whistling and yelling mumbled things I could not make out. I glared, knowing they wanted me over there. A thought ran through my mind, wishing my petty little lie to Daisy was true.

Our lives were truly going to be different.

The next morning was the arrival of the Constable on the port of New York. Daisy ran into my room, screaming that we had arrived. I was rather annoyed with her cheeriness, so I slammed a pillow at her. She flew to floor from the hit. I giggled to myself, underestimating how much strength I had. Girls our age were to be dainty and petite, not strength what-so-ever; except for during childbirth.

As I dressed myself, I noticed in the reflection of my large mirror that Daisy was already dressed and ready. I must have been the last one up. If it wasn't for Daisy, would have anybody woke me up? I'm sure that's why Daisy came into my room, probably sent in by my parents. Daisy left the room to finish getting her things, as did I.

I felt when the ship came into port because the ship came to a sudden stop, almost sending me across the room. I heard the rambling on the decks of men carrying our things off the ship. Soon enough, men barged into my room and getting my suitcases and whatever else I brought.

When I stepped off the plank that day, into the New World, a new world exactly is what led me into who I am today.

Two years later, we moved to Naumkeag (which is now called Salem). Daisy and I sat in the same carriage, watching each other. I had grown of age for finding a husband as of now, and Daisy was just at the age where she was being "looked at". I had warn Daisy, but she didn't believe me at first, that you always feel like a piece of furniture, being checked over to make sure you are "good enough". Daisy, now, would often sit uncomfortably at tables while men "looked" over her. I could see the glint in her eyes that said _help me_.

The carriage slammed on its "breaks" when we arrived into the city of Naumkeag. I stepped down from the carriage, my blood reeling with excitement as I glanced around the beautiful red-stoned town, full of people and animals. Daisy moved her eyes over the town, her mouth gaping. I couldn't help but chuckle at her youngness.

Naumkeag was a beautiful world. A world full of magnificent wardrobe, enchanting people, overall…it had a feeling to it that made you feel as if we walked into an interesting world that would lead to something extraordinary. I never expected that my family would step right into the beginning of the "trials".

Mother, Father, Daisy, and I begun to tread down the town, taking a walk around town before we headed into our new home. Father had our home built early, so we had somewhere to go when we did move here. Daisy and I found ourselves gazing into the wonderful shops full of beautiful gowns and intense jewelry. I could hear mother laughing with my Father, either from something they saw or the look on our faces.

A sudden, cold, strange breeze flew past us, whisking my hair around my face so I had to pull it back to see. It was an eerie feeling, not the greatest first impression of the town. I held my hair in place as I stared up the street, which most the people were doing.

Screams burst through the town all at once, people began to start scattering past, crowds pushing everybody apart. I snapped my head next to me to grab onto Daisy, but she was gone. I looked up and saw she caught in the flood of people. Mother and Father luckily pulled her out before she could swish past them.

"Daisy! Mum! Dad!" I screamed as I was being moved in the opposite direction.

I used this uncontrollable force against the people so I could push my way through. Anger and fear was tingling inside my body, the emotions growing more and more as I started to cry. What could possibly be going on? Why was I so scared of something I never knew about?

I screamed out in rage, this feeling showing me I had an easy powerful stage. When I opened my eyes, I saw a few feet of space around me, and people that were rushing past me stared at me with uncomfortable eyes. It wasn't the same watchful eyes of a man looking me over, it thaws the watchful eyes of people seeing you as some sort of creature. I remember people staring at Mother the same way in the streets of Cambridge. I didn't know why my mother hung her head in shame when passerby did this, but I knew it meant something strange.

"Excuse me," I asked this woman with fiery red hair and pale eyes that stood in front of me. "I just moved her this morning. What is going on?"

Fear rushed through her eyes and she flashed her eyes over her shoulder where all the commotion started. "Witches."

The people hurried past me while my eyes reached horror. Witches? I remembering hearing stories about them when I was a little girl in Cambridge, but no one was ever a _witch_. I moved my eyes over to where the woman was looking and found two men, a group of young girls (younger than Daisy, at least), and a young woman that they were trudging after. I could see the danger in the men's eyes, the fear in the girls as they pointed at the woman, and the uttered horror of the young woman. I saw one certain young girl that had pale blonde hair and dark, very dark, brown eyes. A smirk rested on her face, a smirk that I knew was not good. It was evil. When the girl saw me watching her, she forced her smirk away, but she stared at me, a hint of a glare in her eyes.

The men and girls finally got the woman cornered. Only a few people remained in the streets, but they were past me. I could eye Mother and Father in the crowd as well.

"This is the woman, Father!" the littlest girl exclaimed.

"Are you quite sure, Elizabeth?" the leader of the group asked her.

"We are sure, Uncle Samuel," the little girl with the smirk answered.

"Very well, Abigail," Samuel said.

The woman they cornered was shivering, hopefully not going to make herself faint. I could even her light wheezing.

Samuel glared at the woman. "Sarah Osborne?"

"Y-yes," the woman stuttered.

"My daughter, Elizabeth, my niece, Abigail, and the other girls say you are one of the witches, as well as Sarah Goode."

"No-o, never-r," Sarah pleaded.

Samuel acknowledged her as two more young men came scurrying up to the group. The man in front, he must have been at least in his late thirties came to a sudden stop, but standing in front of Sarah Osborne.

"Minister Parris, calm down please," the man sneered. I noted he had dark, curly brown hair and kind blue eyes. But, for the moment, his kind blue eyes looked determined.

"Please, Conant, step aside. We are interrogating Miss Osborne here," Samuel Parris raised at hand at the woman.

"No, Parris, I will not stand aside. Miss Osborne shall not be interrogated without a proper court justifying this."

"A true gentleman, Exercise," Samuel said, in a mocking tone.

Exercise growled. "Of course I am, Parris. Unlike some of us."

Samuel glowered at Exercise. "Just because your father made this placed doesn't mean you can be in control of anything."

"I have every right as you do, Parris."

Samuel glared, placing a hand on his daughter, Elizabeth, and the little Abigail gave an evil glare toward Exercise. I even felt a shiver run down my spine. I turned around to find Mother and Father and I saw Mother silently crying, while Father held her. I turned back around, confused as to why Mother would be crying about something like this.

The group disappeared, except for Exercise, Sarah Osborne, and soon the other man that came with Exercise disappeared. The townspeople returned to their business there, but I continued to watch Exercise. He turned to Sarah Osborne, spoke something softly to her, and she walked away, still shaken and frightened I suppose. Exercise glanced up, caught me spying on him, and smiled. I giggled. He headed toward my way, hands in his pockets.

"Are you part of the new family that was to arrive this morning?" he asked, those pretty blue eyes shining in the sun.

"Yes. I am their eldest daughter, Hannah," I curtsied.

"Don't do that here," Exercise stated, blunt.

"Why ever so?"

"Everyone knows each other here. We aren't quite formal, unless the Queen decides to visit," he chuckled.

I found myself laugh with him. "Was that woman really a witch?"

"Not to people who know her."

"Then to whom?" Father walked up beside me, followed by mother and Daisy.

"To those girls and to anyone who believes in a source that does their wrong doing _for them_," Exercise explained.

My family didn't consider ourselves in a religion (for whatever reason), but we only went to Church to seem 'normal'.

"Who were those little girls?" Mother asked. "And why do they have so much power?"

"The two whom were talking to Minister Parris were his daughter Elizabeth and his niece, Abigail Williams. Elizabeth, often called Betty, is only nine years old. Abigail, though, is twelve. She's dangerous, that one," Exercise seemed to shiver. "Abigail and Betty were often having these 'fits' and people swore that the Devil was controlling them, but the girls said it was the witches of the town. Other girls have taken on these 'fits', but if you look closely, the other girls are Abigail and Betty's friends, otherwise, no girls are having the fits. It disgusts me, honestly. I have a bad feeling that these little girls are digging a grave too big for themselves."

"So, these little girls have so much power because they claim that witches are trying to control them?" Father asked, turning to Mother to give her a worried look. She hung her head down in shame, just like the times in Cambridge.

"Exactly. These people don't realize that their own families are starting to get accused. It's ridiculous. It's honestly getting way too out of hand. These little girls have so much control, it's unbearable."

We all stood in silence as Exercise maneuvered his eyes over the town that once belonged to his father, Roger. The way he stared intently at the town showed that he was somehow wishing for things to change, just with the flicker of his eyes. He turned back to us, sighing, knowing there was no hope in change just from him.

"My father found this place to start a world that was not lived by strong religion," he sighed again. "Now, it has been sucked back into pure religion. Damn Christians."

Exercise suddenly realized he was talking to a new family in town, whom might have been Christian. I laughed, quietly, behind my hand.

"No offense to any of you," he shook his hand in apology.

"We are not Christian," Father said.

Exercise exhaled in relief.

"But aren't these people Puritan?" Daisy asked, confused.

Exercise turned to us. "What's the difference? Religion is all the same. Believing there is some source controlling every bit of us, another source controlling our bad deeds, waiting to devour us in a world of hell. No matter how much other religions say they are not like other religions, they all have the same base of belief. I do believe in God, of course, but I don't believe he's a controllable as everyone says. I think God is everywhere, not just one giant thing in the sky. He's everywhere, helping us choose the right paths, but letting us choose what is along the path to take us on a ride. Our sins are our sins, not the Devil forcing us to. We control our lives, God only gives us the push or extra hand to stand up."

I stared at Exercise in bewilderment. He was amazing. How could so much thought come out of one man?

"You should be a preacher Mr. Conant!" Daisy smiled.

"Call me Exercise. But, what religion would I be a preacher for? I have no one to do that for."

"I would go!" Daisy yelped.

"We'll see where things go after these witch trials."

"Witch Trials?" Mother squeaked.

"These women that are proclaimed 'witches' are tried and most often, hung."

Everyone hear mother gulp. I glanced at her, surprised.

"Anyway, let me introduce myself," Exercise greeted. "Exercise Conant, son of Naumkeag founder."

"My name is Layton Mansfield. This is my wife, Isabel. My two daughters, Hannah and Daisy," Father introduced.

"Lovely daughters, sir," Exercise complimented.

Daisy and I giggled to ourselves.

"Much obliged. We just moved from New York."

"Excellent! The Big City!" Exercise exclaimed, making us all laugh. "I live with my wife, Sarah, here in town. I also have my children, Sarah, Abiah, Jane, Elizabeth, Josiah, and Caleb."

"Many girls," Father and Exercise laughed, a men joke I guessed. "My two other sons, Artie and Richard, are living together in Virginia with Artie's wife."

"Well, I hope I will meet them someday as well. I should be off to my business. Farewell Layton, Isabel, Daisy, and Hannah," Exercise gave me a friendly wink before whistling off.

"He seems like a nice man," Mother spoke.

"I agree, but still, I have a strange feeling about him," Father explained.

We all walked back to our new home, in silence.

****Actually, the Founder of Salem, Roger Conant, is my 10th great-grandfather, so of course I am going to know a lot about him! lol. Anyway, tell me what you think about, any comments are welcome. Thanks****


	2. Chapter 2

****My second chapter already! Hmph. Well, I hope for more reviews before I update anytime soon! Please R&R!****

My room was the most interesting thing I had ever seen. It was bright and colorful, full of beauty and dark colors. The most vibrant colors in the room were black, purple, and orange. I had never seen a room like this, my bed being a beautiful purple. Furniture was orange and black, while my walls were a light gray. It was an interesting, decorated room.

There was a door on the side of my room, which led into Daisy's room. Daisy's room though, was full of spring colors like blue, pink, and yellow. Daisy got the light, I got the dark. That almost matched our personalities anyway.

I heard a knock on my door, so I silently crept up to the door and peeked it open. "Yes?"

It was only Daisy. "Mother and Father wanted to me to tell you that they are allowing us to leave for town whenever we want, but we have to let them know. You can go off on your own, but if I want to go without them, I have to go with you."

I could hear her pout in her voice. "Tell them I am going to head out. Want to come along?"

"No thank you," she grinned. "I have so much to unpack."

I waved a hand. "Oh, I'll do that late tonight."

"More like very early in the morning," Daisy snickered, but headed down the hall toward the bathroom.

I ran to my wardrobe to decide on what to wear. I picked out my pretty light blue dress that bore black lines down them. It felt nicely tight against my body, so I knew I would be comfortable. I placed my black heels on my feet, finding myself ready to go. I walked out of my house, glancing around one last time to be sure I knew how to get back, and headed back out into town.

As I glided through town, I found people watching me and whispering things to each other. But, in strength and wisdom, I kept staring and walking straight ahead. I decided to see some of the shops, which would take my mind off what was going on.

The shop I entered was full of tinted light, barely noticeable. I recognized that it was a bookstore. I wandered around, feeling the bookkeeper's eyes on my back the whole time, and picked up a book that reached me some interest. Before I could open the book and begin, someone's hands grabbed onto me, spinning me around another bookcase, making me drop the book that I held in my hands.

I stared into the face of a young man, barely over twenty, but he was wonderfully attired. Not to mention, he had beautiful eyes. Yes, they were hazel, but a gold more than brown. His hair was darkened black so his eyes gleamed brighter than he realized. His hands gripped hard on my arms while my back was held against the bookcase. He knew I was scared, but his eyes told me to focus. So, I did.

"You are not safe here," he spoke, rationally.

"Well, anyone could tell me that," I answered. "I witnessed what happened on the streets earlier."

"Do you know what happened earlier?"

I could see my confused expression in the reflection of his eyes. "No?"

"Thomas and Edward Putnam, Joseph Hutchinson, and Thomas Preston have accused Sarah Osborne as a witch because of the affliction of the young girls. She has been accused and arrested."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Arrested?"

"She is being imprisoned tomorrow."

I held in my gasp, frightened to death. "Has this always happened?"

"Sarah Good is being tried to be hung," the boy nodded.

I looked away, trying to fight away the tears. How could this horror be happening around me? How?

"My name is Jasper Lewis. My sister, Mary, was hung along with Bridget Bishop, the first woman to be hung for being accused a witch. No one has heard of Mary Lewis being hung because it was secret and our family isn't a 'known' as everyone else. So, who would care if a fifteen year old daughter of a man no one cared for what hung? It mattered to us," I could see fear deepen into his eyes.

"I'm Hannah Mansfield," I smiled, trying to make him feel at least a little better.

His eyes lit up. "Are you related to a woman named Isabel? She married a man with the last name Mansfield many years ago."

I grinned. "That's my mother!"

I saw his eyes darken, but just as quickly, they were brought into the light again. "I have someone you need to meet."

He grabbed onto my hand, dragging me out of the store, not before I wave to the bookkeeper. He gave a small grin and a nod, but he still had that weird glint in his eyes.

"How come your sister was hung, but none of them have come after the rest of your family?" I asked Jasper as he continued to pull me through the streets.

"What is the new daughter doing, mingling with the uncertain boy?" I heard a woman whisper to her friend beside us as we passed. I shot a look at them and they gasped, surprised I heard them speaking.

Unfortunately, Jasper did not hear them, but I wasn't going to be the one to tell him. "Well, Mary was around Bridget the time she was accused. Since she was around, the girls decided to put her into immediate danger. Yes, she was accused and hung, but no one even dared to tell us about it. For some reason, the town is afraid of my mother's heritage."

"Why?"

"No need to fret, dear Hannah. You will know soon enough," Jasper said, laughing.

I felt warmth toward him, a feeling I had never felt before. I knew I could trust him, I didn't know how I knew, but I just did. I considered him a friend already.

He led me to a house that resulted in the middle of the woods outside of the town. The forest gave me an eerie feeling, but I felt safe as long as Jasper was around. The house that stood in front of us was tall, a rusty old outside, but it was pretty. It resembled one of the brick buildings in town.

Inside, the first room was a large sitting room that was full of old furniture. I stared around, in awe. Sitting in one of the chairs was an older woman, at least in her forties. She had a face that felt both familiar and frightening. Her eyes were pitch black, matching her hair color as well.

"Mother?" Jasper called to her.

She tore her eyes from me, finally noticing her son there. "Hm?"

"I have somewhere for you to meet. This is-" He started, gesturing toward me.

"This is the child of Isabel, I know," the woman said, staring at me once again.

"Her name is Hannah Mansfield, mother. Hannah, this is Nancy Lewis," Jasper introduced.

"Hello, Mrs. Lewis," I curtsied.

"It's Miss Lewis now," she said, her hands shaky when she reached for her tea.

I glanced at Jasper for answers, so he whispered toward me. "My father died about four years ago."

I understood. "May I call you Nancy?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"May I ask, how do you know my mother?"

"Isabel and I were close friends back in England when we were kids. We knew each other until she turned fifteen and ran off with your father."

I sat in the chair opposite her, but I didn't know whether I should enthusiastic or insulted. But, I let her continue without saying a word.

"Your mother is a great woman, Hannah, don't you forget it," she warned me.

"I already know that."

"Your mother is special, like me. Your family has a secret, Hannah, a powerful secret."

A quizzical expression came across my face. "What do you mean?"

"Let your mother explain that," a glint came into her eyes.

I glanced up at Jasper for help. Nancy acknowledged that I was asking him.

"My son here, is not who you think," Nancy cackled.

I shot my attention back to her. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Jasper is not his true name. His birth name is Edward Lewis. Once Mary was hung, God Rest Her Soul, Edward changed his name to Jasper Lewis, another family's son that was here in town. The family miraculously disappeared, but no one truly knew about them, so we took in their names."

"Is your real name Nancy?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Esmeralda."

I nodded, understanding.

"Now, Hannah, I want you to go return home and tell your mother you met me. Then, she will most likely tell you the truth."

I nodded, worried about what the 'truth' was. Jasper, I mean, Edward helped me return home, since I didn't know the way from the forest. Edward slowly walked beside me, quietly. When we arrived to my home, I caught a glimpse of mother and Daisy peeking at me through the window. Edward huffed a laugh when he noticed as well.

"That's my mother and my little sister Daisy," I smiled in the direction to show I knew they were there.

Daisy was giggling aloud, but mother had a look of irony on her face. Her expression scared me.

"I could recognize her resemblance to you," Edward smiled.

"I still have to get use to calling you Edward now," I grinned back at him.

"Oh no. Whenever you around others, call me Jasper. When it's either your family or my family, or just the two of us, call me Edward."

"Fine," I teased. "Well, I should go inside before they find Father."

"I will see you around town, I'm sure?" he smiled a beautiful smile.

"Yes, you will."

He bent over and kissed my hand. I just realized he was well over six feet tall, rather large for our time. He was truly handsome, an admirer at least. He gave me one more last smile and turned around to walk away. I gazed toward the window and saw that no one was there anymore.

I traveled inside to find Father and Daisy sitting at the eating table, but Mother stood on her feet, arms crossed.

"Who was that?" she almost screamed.

I threw my purse on the table. "Edward Lewis. Do you remember him Mother?"

"I don't even know who he is!"

"The son of Esmeralda Lewis!" I screamed.

Everyone froze. Daisy glanced around, trying to understand what was going on. Mother glanced at Father where he just sighed toward h, wanting her to go.

"Esmeralda said that our family has a powerful secret. Mum, I demand to know what this secret is."

Mother flickered a look toward Father, but sat. "Sit down, Hannah."

I did as she was told and continued to stare at her. "What is it?"

"Hannah, Daisy, I'm a witch."

****Tell me what you think of the story so far! How do you like Edward? What do you think he's like, or what happened in his past? Give me some suggestions for future things, if you like! Thanks****


	3. Chapter 3

****Please R&R!****

"You're a…a what?" I asked, astonished.

"I'm a witch, girls. Both my parents were full-blooded witches," she cracked a tight, small smile.

"You are a witch?" Daisy shouted, her chair scooting far past behind her.

"Daisy, hush your voice," Father warned, shooting a look out the window.

"No!" Daisy slammed a fist down. "I will not _hush_! Mother, why didn't you tell us this before? And now, look where we are! Selfish little girls and stupid men are convicting women of being witches, which is false! If we all are truly witches, won't anyone find out?"

Mother stifled a choke in her throat before she spoke. "Daisy, we didn't know this was happening! We came right near the beginning. By the time we were already out of the house and moving, how could we have heard news about this? It seems only a few have been hung, so it's not big news in Massachusetts for the moment."

My mind swept over to Edward, the thought of his little sister being hung for being a witch. My eyes grew wide. That one was real. She really was a witch.

"How would anyone find out, Daisy?" I asked. I had a strange feeling creep up my spine. "There must be other witches in this town, correct?" I turned to see mother's answer and she nodded. "So, most of the _real_ witches must be in hiding, or staying away from the problem completely? Are real witches going to tell on us, while we could just spin around and say they were in it too? These people are believing _anything_ right now."

Mother's eyes told me that she was thankful for my speech. I returned with a nod and slight smile. Daisy seemed to hesitate in her next choice in words, so she sat down, crossing her arms over her chest. My eyes wandered over to Father, who sitting quietly through all of this.

"Father…..?" I asked, turning towards Mother for answers.

"No, your father is not a witch. You girls, and your brothers, are only half-blooded," Mother stated.

Daisy snuck a quick look up across the table. "Does that mean we are not as in much danger?"

"There is legend that half Witches are much more dangerous than pure Witches."

"How so?" I leaned in, interested.

"Half Witches have both the blood of Witches and Humans. Witches are considered dangerous because we have such powerful magic that we can do pretty much anything. Humans are dangerous because most of them do not know what to do when they are around anything magical, but also, most Humans are outright destructive and stupid." She looked at Father to show an apology. "But, yes, Witches are dangerous in magic. But, Half Witches have both the blood of dangerous magic and dangerous destructiveness that they start to blend and could cause much more damage or disaster than typical Witches. Humans wouldn't know where to start if they lost control of their anger and they had magic in their hands. That's exactly why Half Witches are so dangerous."

I stared at Mother, honestly scared of the whole situation. Yes, I believed fully in what I said to Daisy, but, how are we suppose to know that some witches wouldn't spill our secret? It was all a matter of secrecy and not being too much out of the ordinary.

"Do the boys know?" I asked, curious.

Mother nodded. "They do know. I told Artie when he was only fourteen, which was a huge mistake. He almost killed many people. I told Richard just a couple of years ago."

"When were you planning to tell us?" Daisy snapped.

I glared at Daisy, showing her she should not speak that way.

"Not too much longer, actually. Unfortunately, this came up in the middle of it and your sister found my old friend," Mother smiled. "I knew to see her again soon."

"More Witches?" Daisy grumbled.

I was mortified at the way Daisy was asking. I have never seen her act this way. Never. Maybe the Witch blood was getting to her already? Now that she knew what she was, was she frustrated that she had so much more responsibility and secrets than she could handle? It was a hard thing for a young woman to hold on her shoulders.

"There is only a few Witch families in this town," Father spoke.

"Are any of them like us?" I wondered.

"Half Witches?" Mother asked, aloud. "Yes. Only two out of the six that are here."

"Which families are here?" Daisy asked.

"There are the Lewis', Richardson's, Stewart's, Cunningham's, Law's, and another family, but I have not been given the name."

"Which ones have Half Witches?" I asked, considering that I could make friends with them.

"Stewart's and the other family I don't know the name of."

"How do we know that we are around witches?" Daisy asked.

"You will feel an immediate attraction to them, no matter how unfriendly they look," Mother answered, giving a firm expression, which meant we better listen and contribute.

In the next moment, a rapt on our door echoed through our house. We all froze, full of fear that we were suddenly caught just by speaking of it. I slowly found my way toward the door, as if someone would catch my eyes following them. I saw a hand leaning against our window as they waited for an answer. I knew the hand immediately. It was the hand that threw me against the bookcase, the hand that led me to its home, the hand that took mine to kiss. I felt my heart flutter.

I stepped up from my seat and bolted for the door.

"No, Hannah!" Mother yelled, but it was in a whisper.

I ignored her. I trusted my instincts. I had to learn how to truly do that now.

I opened the door and what did you know, Edward was standing in the doorway, panting. I traced over him, my brows furrowing. "Good evening, Edward."

Edward gave me a glare, but peeked around me to see inside. He realized it was my family, so he loosened his straighten stance. He glided into the room, searching the area to lay his eyes upon my family and smile.

Mother's eyes sparkled. "You really are a Lewis, aren't you?"

Edward chuckled, lightly. "Pure-blooded, yes ma'am."

Mother laughed, a laugh I haven't heard in years. "How is Esmeralda?"

"She is at the courthouse."

Mother gasped.

"That is why I came here," Edward said, looking around the room to finally lay his eyes on me as I came to sit down. "Everyone was informed to arrive in the courthouse at five this evening. I guess you have not received the information yet?"

Father shook his head, frustrated. "No, we have not."

"I suppose they were late in finding the new family," Edward chuckled to himself. "The matter is that Sarah Osborne and Sarah Good are being questioned under trial. Everyone is meant to be present."

Mother traveled her eyes over us two girls. "Girls, hurry and get ready. We should leave within the next twenty minutes. Edward, have a seat, please."

Daisy and I rushed to our rooms to reapply everything to ourselves. After I had finished dressing, I sat at my mirror, brushing my hair and applying make-up to my face. I was decorating myself so carefully that I didn't realize Edward was leaning against the doorframe in my room until he spoke.

"I believe you were informed on your family's secret now, am I correct?" he asked, a sly smile, lying his face. It honestly frightened me.

"Yes you are correct. I am a witch, as are you." I informed.

"I have known that my whole life," he trudged into my room, moving in all directions, uninvited. "I have been practicing magic since I knew how to read."

"Magic? You mean like spells?" I asked. "Those are real?"

"Of course they are! Yes, most Humans tend to be overdramatic about things, but some of their little tales are true."

"Do Witches really hate Humans that much?" I asked, angry because he was somewhat speaking of my father.

"No," he kicked the edge of his toes into the floorboards, showing he was nervous for some reason. "Some of them, yes, but those are the only disgraceful and ridiculous ones."

I moved my focus back to my hair in the mirror, but I found Edward staring at me through my reflection. The expression on his face, it looked…it looked…satisfied? He eyed me with so much sensual feelings that I found myself locking eyes with him myself. The smile perched on his lips showed that he was happy that he found what he was looking for, as if I was something he was searching forever since he was born. He moved his eyes over me, the same smile on his lips. Finally, his eyes flashed back to mine in the mirror.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Edward asked, randomly.

I peered over my shoulder and I bore my eyes into his. "Why? Do you?"

He shrugged, his eyes pulling away from mine. "It was an honest opinion."

"If I answer, will you?" I asked and he nodded. "I don't really know," I whispered.

Edward grinned. "I do."

"Do you really?" I played dumb.

He huffed a laugh, deeply. "I know when I will see my soulmate."

"How could you possibly know?"

Edward was happy to explain. "When you see that person for the first time, you feel as if you want to be with them forever. You feel protected, but at the same time, you feel like you need to protect the other person. You never want to be apart from that person, wishing every moment could last forever. It's a feeling that is indescribable, but it is different than anything you have ever felt."

"Wow. That is full of feelings," I joked.

He pounded his attention into my eyes. "Just wait and see, Hannah. You'll feel it, unless you already have."

"Psh," I grumbled.

Edward showed a broad smile as Mother called up the stairs.

"Come on everyone! Off to the courthouse we go!"

I knew Mother was being brave for all of us. I had to give her credit for all of this.

Edward's eyes were lost out of my window. I began to walk out of the room, not once glancing at him until he spoke, not moving his eyes from the window.

"Now, history will be rewritten."

I stopped in my tracks, taking that in. Was that true? I couldn't think of it right now. Anything could happen right? I shook the thoughts out of my head and headed to the bottom floor, Edward following behind me, deep in thought.

****Tell me what you think! It can be about anything in the story! Thanks****


End file.
